Exemplary embodiments relate generally to reverse auction services, and more particularly, to providing reverse auction transport services.
People are always looking for ways to comparatively choose the prices for desired services. Many times, however, when services are needed, there is not an opportunity to comparatively determine what is a good price or a good service at a particular time.
It is desirable to have a system that provides comparative choices for services when people are desiring to use the services.